


Creature from the Deep

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Day 5 AU, Homestuck AU, Kurofai Week 2016, M/M, Oh you guys, are you ready for this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: Kurogane might be cullbait, but the thing is, he's STRONG.





	

The sound of waves were constant in Kuhrou’s seaside home. He tried his best to ignore it.

 

Nothing good came out of the ocean, and the sea troll that one day rose out of the water on the back of a horror terror was no exception.

 

The sound of crashing water had Kuhrou bolting out of his hive, shitty katana in hand. He knew they’d come to cull him someday- He’d always known it was coming- but he never would have guessed they’d bring an adult back to homeworld, let alone a _sea troll_ to do it.

 

But if these were to be his last moments, he thought, let them be honorable. Let him go down fighting.

 

The horror terror was a mess of tentacles, but standing somehow atop it was the stranger. As it approached the beach, the troll shook off the dripping water slightly, his ear fins flicking and the lavender-blushing gills down his neck pulling tight against the air. He wore a thin white shirt that had gone translucent in the water, and as he hopped lightly from tentacled monster to the shallows of the waves, Kuhrou saw the evidence of gnarled scarring across his back.

 

He walked out of the water, and Kuhrou squared up to him, sword held in the hand he had left. His black t shirt hung empty on the other side where he’d lost his arm at the shoulder so may sweeps ago.

 

“I not ready to be culled,” He said, deadly serious, stance wide and blade ready.

 

The troll just blinked down at him, smile exposing his sharp, sharp teeth. “And hello to you, too. Goodness. You think someone like me would get called in, just for something like you?”

 

Kuhrou had no idea what to say to that, though he did suddenly feel embarrassed and blushed an indigo he could feel in his cheeks.

 

The sea troll continued, “I’m not here to kill you. I just need your hive.”

 

“My… hive?” Kuhrou relaxed the slightest bit, confused and not particularly liking the feeling.

 

“Yes.”

 

“… to live in?”

 

“Precisely.”

 

“For how long?”

 

The sea troll raised an eyebrow. “For someone of your blood caste? Essentially forever.”

 

Kuhrou balked. This close to the ocean and all the monsters it held, execution and eviction were essentially one and the same. He lifted the blade once more. “Well, you can’t have it!”

 

“Oh, no?” He smiled, looking honestly surprised. “Then in that case, I _am_ here to kill you.” He drew out a wand and pointed it straight between Kuhrou’s eyes, smiling wide and cheerful all the while.

 

Without a second thought, the sea troll let out a blast of metallic lilac light that burned painfully bright as it shot towards Kuhrou. He braced for impact and oblivion, but at the last moment, a familiar creature landed over him, blocking them both with a pure white wing. Kuhrou took a moment before he could open his eyes again, blood pusher feeling like it was about to tear right out of his chest. Ginryu, his dragon lusus, was towering over him, staring down at the interloper. He was huge, and he was _angry_.

 

The sea troll’s eyes boggled a little as he slowly brought his hands up in surrender.

 

“On second thought, maybe we could come to some sort of compromise?”

 

The moons had barely moved in the sky by the time the sea troll, ‘Florit’ he had introduced himself, had apparently invited himself inside to sit in his kitchen.

 

He looked distastefully at the jars on his shelf.

 

“Please tell me you aren’t a sopor eater.”

 

Kuhrou’s face twisted into a scowl. “Of course I’m not!” It was his business and his business alone if he had extra supplies for when the nightmares were too intense to sleep.

 

Florit just looked at him then started wandering again. “What’s this?” he said, picking up and flipping through the book Kuhrou had left on the counter when he bolted out the door.. It made him want to bare his teeth.

 

“Troll manga.”

 

“Oh right!” His fins flared a little in recognition. “This was only just getting big by the time I left… I remember this one show… What was it called? Sailor Alternia? And it came with those cards?” He smiled a little fondly to himself. “I murdered so many lowbloods for this Horsaroni one Dim Season.”

 

“No, that was-” But Florit was ignoring him again anyway, and while Kuhrou wasn’t above talking to himself about Fiduspawn, he wasn’t going to do it with someone else in the room to witness it. “Hey, you have to be one of the empress's magitheticians, right?”

 

That caught his attention. “No, no. I’m not. Magic isn’t real.”

 

“But you just-”

 

But Florit just smiled that enigmatic mask again. This time the frustration built in Kuhrou’s chest and he _did_ bare his teeth as his throat started to click a growl. The sea troll laughed at him lightly, then winked, his ear fins fluttering wide for a moment.

 

Kuhrou sputtered. The last thing he’d wanted was to invite caliginous flirtation.

 

“I didn’t mean _that_!”

 

Florit looked quite serene in the face of clumsy rejection. “Then, dear wriggler, do not do it. Do you come on to all your random visitors this strongly?”

 

“I don’t-! You’re trying to distract me.”

 

“And you’re making it _so_ easy.”

 

“You work for her?” Kuhrou forced the issue. “You’re part of her wizard legion?”

 

He frowned. “ _For_ is a strong word. _With_ is a little more accurate.”

 

“We _all_ serve Her Imperious Condescension.”

 

Florit just stared at him again, giving nothing away.

 

“What is she like?”

 

“Who?”

 

“HIC. You must have seen her once or twice right?”

 

“Oh, Yuukoh?” Florit waved off the title. “She’s great. Kind of a bitch but in that really charismatic, weirdly likeable way.”

 

Kuhrou just stared at him, a little in shock at his audacity. But violet bloods _were_ royalty. For all he knew, they could be personal friends/enemies.

 

“That was my dream.” Florit tilted his head in overly cutesy curiosity. It made him bristle, but he pushed through. “Before this.” He nodded towards the place where his missing limb should have been. “Not a magician but… I wanted to serve on her elite forces.”

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t give up so easy. You might yet.”

 

Which was against everything he’d ever been told. It was a long time since he’d thought of those goals. Nowadays it was more the fantasy about surviving long enough to get off this hellscape planet.

“Yeah, I doubt anyone would exactly see me as warrior potential.”

 

“Don’t sell yourself short. You look pretty strong to me.”

Kuhrou just scoffed.

 

Florit silently called him on the flirtatious nature of it and he blushed again. He wasn’t used to visitors. Why was everything coming out so strangely?

 

But the sea troll let it pass. “You know, the most powerful person in her army doesn’t even have hands or feet anymore.”

 

Kuhrou prickled at the implications. “I don’t want to be turned into an engine and I’m not psiionic anyway.”

 

“Calm down, wriggler. I’m just saying, find a way to be useful. You might just make it a few more sweeps.” His face was a mask of seamless cheer. “Or by all means, don’t. I’m not really the roommate type anyway.”

 

“Why are you even-? You deserted!” Kuhrou suddenly realized, the pieces finally falling together. For just a fraction of a second, Florit looked fierce and deadly. Then it flickered away, the aggressively friendly look back on his face.

 

“I told you. I work _with_ HIC, not _for_ her.” The room was suddenly filled with deadly tension.

 

If Florite was on the run, there would be repercussions. There would be guard drones hunting him down now, even as they spoke. 

 

“Oh Jegus, you’re going to get me killed.”

  
Those lavender eyes looked hard as stone. “Only if you snitch.”


End file.
